Ema and I
by Nadi-sama
Summary: The story of two sisters, Ella and Ema as they move to live in with their new family, the Asahina and finding that having more family members is fun than just two. The Asahina brothers will also learn a thing or two about their new sisters and how fun it can be to have girls in their lives. (I re-wrote the story line a bit, because the last ones were a bore. So, I hope you like it)
1. Ema and I

_**Chapter 1**_

'Beepbeepbeepbeep!' I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off telling me to get my ass up and do something with my life. The alarm was so annoying that I couldn't get myself to sleep for another five more minutes. I lazily got up while ranting quietly and turned the alarm clock off on my nightstand. I tried to see what time it was, but I couldn't even see the dials and numbers of hours on the clock as my eyes were teary and my eyelids were full with rheum.

This is because I cried silently last night as my ex-boyfriend; Yamaha Kou-Senpai broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him with my best friend; Naoki, which is absolutely not true! He saw me give Naoki a 'see you later' kiss yesterday in front of my school gate and suddenly went bezerk on me and broke up with me on the spot. I didn't even get a chance to explain and he just left without even looking back. Unreasonable if I must say. It was only a kiss on the cheek! Jezz…Overreacting much? Naoki just stood there grinning and did nothing to defend me. That jerk. I was so upset yesterday that my baby sister Ema took me out for ice-cream to cheer me up and I forced Naoki to pay for it, which he willingly did.

Naoki and I are strictly in a platonic relationship since we were fifteen. I love him as just a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. We've known each other since we were ten, since our fathers' were best friends. We would always celebrate Christmas together with our families joint together to strengthen the bonds of friends and families.

We started dating when we were thirteen but it didn't work out as he kept cheating on me with every single girl we've met, including my best girl-friend; Yukio, who is now a lesbian because she was traumatized to be with men. It was Naoki's fault, of course. After he cheated on me with Yukio when we were fifteen, I broke up with him but still remained friends with Yukio since I knew Naoki was at fault, not her. That flirting dick. But he didn't want to let go or jeopardize our long built relationship and neither did I as I still loved him and we had to see each other every day because we were in the same class. So in the end, we thought it would be best to be strictly in a platonic relationship. We remained friends and not lovers.

I grabbed some baby wipes on my nightstand and wiped my eyes with it to clear the rheum on my eyelashes. Once I could see clearly again, I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was now six o'clock in the morning.

"Two more hours left, huh?" I sighed.

Today was a very special day for Ema and me, as we are being kicked out of our own home. Hahaha…No, I'm just joking. But today is our last day to live in this household though because as off today we will be moving out to live in THE SUNSHINE RESIDENCE. 'Dun dun dunnnn…' Yup, we were going to live in a place that we have never been to before with people we've never met for the sake of giving my Papa and her soon to be wife, Miss Miwa-san some privacy.

I put my clock back on my nightstand and turned to my left to see my darling baby sister, Ema still sound asleep in her bed. I got out of bed and fixed it so it would look neat and tidy. After I was satisfied with how my bed looked like, I combed my messy bed hair with my fingers as it kept annoyingly poking my cheeks. After that was done with, I went to Ema's bed and touched the tips of my long black-purplish hair on her face. I moved my hair back and forth; left to right, to see is she would wake up or not. She wriggled her nose and turned to lie on her side. I grinned at how cute she was and closely put my mouth to her ears.

"Ema. Ema, wake up. The house is on fire! Do something!" I whispered, holding my laughter in. Ema started to wriggle her eyebrows and squeezing her eyelids tightly. She moved to lying on her back again and went back to sleep. I went on top of her and started kissing her forehead and cheeks over and over again to annoyingly wake her up. Eventually, Ema opened her eyes to see me trying to kiss her forehead and just smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep hug and then she slowly went back to sleep. I smiled at how adorable she was and whispered to her again.

"Ema, wake up. We have to be at the Sunshine Residence by eight o'clock. We promised Papa to be on time remember? We can't break our promise now, Papa would kill us! Well, not literally kill us, but he will be disappointed. We don't want that would we?" I took her arms around me off gently and kissed her on her forehead. She immediately opened her eyes and woke up to lean on her wooden bed frame. I got off her and walked towards the dressing table and I picked up my hairbrush and started to brush my hair in front of the mirror. While I was doing so, Ema tilted her head aside and started at me as I brushed my hair. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air and stretched her legs toward the foot of her bed frame.

I finished brushing my hair and looked myself in the mirror to the satisfaction of how tamed my hair was. I went to sit on Ema's bed and she turned around as she let me brush her long soft, brown hair.

"Né-Chan, what time is it now?" I turned my head towards my alarm clock and saw that the time was now 6.10 a.m.

"It's now 6.10 a.m. We need to be at the Sunshine Residence by eight o'clock."

"Oh really…? Two more hours, huh?" she sighed.

"Yeah, we better get ready soon so we could have breakfast before we get there." I said.

"Okay. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready soon."

"Okay." I said, still brushing her hair.

"I just can't believe today is our last day here." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. It kind of sucks, huh?"

"Yeah, it kind of does." We both stayed quiet for a while until I broke the sad silence.

"Ema, y'know, today's my turn to make breakfast so what would you like to have?" I said to cheer up the mood. I got of her bed and put my hair brush back on the dressing table as I was finished with brushing her hair.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome baby girl. So, what would it be?" I walked to sit back next to her on her bed.

"Hmmm…I think I'll have your famous waffles with a strawberry on top. Oh! And don't forget to put a cube of butter on it too." She smiled.

"Okay! My famous but not recognizably around the world, Waffles it is." I said sarcastically. Ema laughed so cutely that I pinched both of her soft cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's get ourselves ready and eat some of my so called famous waffles." I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Okay?" I said.

"Hahaha…Okay." She smiled.

We both got off her bed and I took her right arm and put it on my left shoulder and I leaded us to the bathroom. Ema and I were done washing and cleaning ourselves up in fifteen minutes which was five minutes earlier than Ema's estimated time. It was faster cleaning up together than one by one. We got out of the bathroom and dried our hair and bodies. We put on some decent clothes and did each other's hair. I tied Ema's hair into a pony tail and let a strand of hair on both side of her head to dangle to compliment her bangs. I curled the strands and it made her look cute as a button. After I was finished doing her hair, she did mine. She combed my hair and curled my long hair with an iron curler to make it look wavy and that was it. She knew that I liked my hair untied, unpinned and have a wavy effect. We both put some light make-up on each other to make us look a little prettier. We didn't like to put on too much make-up because we like a more natural look. We weren't that hideous to cover our faces with many layers of chemical beauty products. We looked just fine.

We then wore accessories like bracelets and our beloved necklace. Mine was a platinum one with a crescent-shaped pendent and Ema's was a gold one with a star-shaped pendant. We love it dearly.

We both got it for our 13th birthday. It was given by Papa to symbolize our journey to adulthood. Papa told us that mother had it made for us before she died and said that it would be given to us on our 13th birthday for that said reason. We love and cherish it more than our lives. We never go anywhere without it, except to take a bath or a shower.

Why? You may ask. Well, these necklaces have a secret of their own. We discovered this secret when I was just fifteen, just a month after my break-up with Naoki and Ema, fourteen. It happened two years ago.

It was a rainy night on that magical day, and Ema and I were in our rooms hiding under the covers of my bed. We'd always do that on a rainy night, to tell stories and secrets to each other. It was like a girls' night out but we were indoors.

Well on that night, Ema was telling me about a boy she'd like named Yamato something, I didn't really care at that time as I was thinking about my problems with Naoki. Yamato was in the same class as her and she said he was the shy and quiet type. He doesn't like talking much to other people and his friends were very limited and one of them was his math teacher, Kurebayashi-Sensei. Kurebayashi-Sensei was a young 24 year old teacher that just got out of university at that time with a degree in Mathematical Theories (Don't know what that is and don't care). All the girls in school were all over him, including me for a while. Naoki thought he was a pedophile for flirting with girls under is age. It wasn't true, of course, but that was just Naoki being Naoki.

I thought it was cool that Yamato was close to a hot teacher. I've met Yamato before, I think. He was a good looking guy. He wasn't as hot as Kurebayashi-Sensei but he was something. I bumped into him once at school because I was busy texting my Yukio and not looking where I was going. I said sorry but he didn't even say a word. He just walked away like it didn't happen. I thought that was a good trait of him, not making a scene when someone bumps into him like some boys.

He really doesn't talk much. But when he was with Ema, he would babble away without tire. He really paid attention to what Ema had to say and vice versa. He made her feel special and that's what got her hooked on him. She said he was a smart guy and was a pro at playing video games. Ema learned everything she needed to know about video games and how to win them without a sweat from him. She's an expert in video games now and her favorite type of games, are with zombies in them. It really didn't match her criteria to me but that was what she's into now and I supported her nonetheless buy buying her those zombie video games every time a new version was out. I wonder if it the Zombie fetish Ema has, had anything to do with that Yamato guy. If he did, I'm going to strangle him in my mind for cutting holes in my pockets.

While she was talking on and on about Yamato, the batteries in the torchlight in my hand suddenly died and everything was pitch black. Ema immediately launched herself at me in fright. She hugged me tightly and started to cry in fear. I hugged her back and rubbed my hands up and down her back to make her feel okay again.

"Ssshhhh…It's alright. The batteries just died. There's nothing to be scared about. I'll go get new batteries okay?"

"Okay." She sniffled.

When I was about to break our hug, a violet ray of light suddenly appeared between our chest where our necklaces laid. When we hugged, our necklaces were intertwined and the pendants were stuck to each other and that caused a violet ray to appear. We both looked down at the necklaces and back at each other with stunned looks on our faces. We took the sheet on top of us off and the violet ray hit the wall next to my bed and it projected an image. An imaged that immediately made us burst into tears. It was an image of our mother who died when I was seven and Ema was six due to a car accident. She was holding us in her arms with the happiest look you've ever seen on a woman. She had the sweetest and the warmest smile to make you tear up with the feeling of love and sadness for great loss. In her arms, I hugged Ema who was sound asleep with a huge smile on my face that my mouth was open wide. Ema and I cried as we looked at the image projected on the wall. We both touched our mother's face on the wall and looked at each other with tears filling our eyes. We missed her deeply. The women who gave us joy for a short time and our life. We missed her so much. Her smiles, her kisses, her hugs, her warmth, her love. Her everything. We cried our eyes out that night and kept calling for our mother to come back to life and to be with us again. But only thunder responded to our plea.

Soon, the rain stopped and so did our tears. We pulled the pendants apart and the image on the wall disappeared. We both took long deep breaths and collapsed on my bed. We kept looking at the ceiling in silence for a while until Ema spoke.

"Hey. Ne-Chan?"

"Yeah?" I said still staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think Mother's happy in, y'know the next world?"

"I don't know. I hope she is. I want her to have everything there like she had here. I want her to be happy no matter where she is." I said staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Yeah, me too. I wish she got more time with us than she had. I hope she's well and happy. Do you think she's looking upon us in heavens like people always say in movies?" she asked, facing me.

"Yeah, maybe." I said facing her back. "Maybe…" I closed my eyes and slept through the night next to Ema on my bed with tears streaming down our eyes.

That night was a meaningful night of my life that I won't ever forget. Ema and I became really close since then. Closer than other people. We wanted mother to be happy, where ever she is and be happy by seeing us happy. That's all we wanted. Happiness.


	2. The French

_**Chapter 2**_

"So, Né-Chan, how do I look?" Ema twirled 360˚degrees to show me her whole outfit. She was wearing a beautiful pearl white spring dress with pearl earrings to compliment her dress.

"You look marvelous darling! Simply marvelous! So, got out there and walk down the runway like you never walked before! Make mama proud!" I kissed both Ema's cheeks and slapped her behind (ass) to give her my fashion designer-y like support and she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm being serious here…Hahaha…Seriously, how do I look?" she wiped her tears of laughter and twirled again. I smiled at her little antics and suddenly, thought of mother.

"You look just beautiful Ema. You really do. If mom saw you now, she would be proud on how grown-up and beautiful you are." I touched her cheeks with both my hands and kissed her forehead. She touched her forehead and looked down.

"You really think so Né-Chan? Would mother be really proud of me if she saw me know?" she asked, still looking down at her feet while playing with her fingers. I took her hands in mine and she looked back at me.

"Why wouldn't she be? I am! If she were here, she would shower you with great spontaneous comments and praises. Believe me, she would. Is what she always does." I hugged Ema to comfort her and she hugged me back.

"Really?" she whispered in my ear.

"Really." I whispered back.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." I parted our hug and she kissed my cheeks as to say thank you again. I just smiled at her cute little antics.

"Soooo Ema-tan, how do I look?" I twirled 360˚degress copying Ema's cute moves and she laughed and slapped my behind (again, ass).

"You think?" she grinned.

"Well…, I think I'm ready for my close up." I shot an awkward pose because I've never been a model before so, I don't know how to pose awesomely. Ema burst to laughing again and I laughed together with her. I guess I looked pretty ugly for her to laugh like that. I got to tell you, I'm little offended :/

"Okay, Okay princess. Hold your horses. Let's have breakfast first before we continue laughing our Henie (ass) off. I'm starving!" I said pulling her arm gently to the door.

"Wait!" she lets goes off my grip and I turned around to see why.

"Yeah?" I asked skeptically.

"Since you made me laugh a lot today. How about I make us breakfast? My treat." She smiled widely.

"Really? Are you serious?" My eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, why not." She tilted her head.

"Seriously? You won't regret it? Or ask me to cook on a day you're supposed to cook later because you cooked today on my day to cook?" I asked for assurance.

"Really. I promise that I won't tell you to cook on my cooking day. Besides, I love to cook and youuuu…so much don't. So it's a win-win situation!" She smiled. I let out a huge breath and I hugged her tightly and kissed her all over her face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said between kisses.

"O-okay, okay. You're welcome" laughed Ema. She lightly pushed me back because she couldn't breathe.

"If it's going to be like this, then I should make you laugh every day!" I winked and poked her belly button.

"Hahaha…You wish Né-Chan. Today's a one-time deal." She chuckled.

"Okay. I'm happy nonetheless. So, what are you going to make?" I asked.

"The usual. The thing I'm most good at, PANCAKES! Duh…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh…Thé Famus Pan-kakes of Thé Famus Pas-try Chéf, Hinata Ema. I kan't wit to tazé zét." I made an awkward French face and rubbed my fingers at the corner of my top lip to make it look like I had a French Mustache.

"Hahaha…would you stop it! I can't take it anymore!" She laughed harder with her hands on the stomach.

"I'm juz too foony. I kanz helpz zét." I put both my hands out and shrugged still having the French face on me.

"Hahahaha…Oh my god! You're killing me!" she laughed louder as she couldn't contain it anymore. I guess I AM pretty ugly for her to laugh louder than before. Haaaa…poor me. Maybe that's why Kou-Sempai broke up with me :'( he just used me kissing Naoki, as an excuse to get rid of my ugly ass. What a sad relationship I had…

"Hahaha…I know, I know. I should take professional stand-up comedy as a profession. I could be filthy rich!" I said tapping my chin as I considered the possibility.

"Hahaha…you sure can. You'd be Japan's biggest hit!" Ema said wiping her tears of laughter again.

"Yeah! I would, wouldn't I? Wait till Naoki hears about my new dream. He'll call me _baka_ for sure. But, I'm going to tell him anyway just to piss him off." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you do that. Soooo, breakfast?" Ema asked.

"Breakfast." I nodded and we both headed down stairs to the kitchen.


	3. Time To Go

_**Chapter 3**_

Ema took out the ingredients to make her famous pancakes and lined them out in a straight line on the kitchen table. She started to pour the ingredients into a big blue bowl and mixing them together to make the pancake batter. A big smile was plastered on her face and her eyes shined while she was working her magical cooking skills.

Ema loved doing one thing in this world, which was cooking apart from gaming, of course. I think her third favorite thing in the world is photography or was it making albums? Or both? I'm not sure myself. I have to ask her about it later. If I ever do remember it.

Ema was still whisking away with passion as I could say, but that's how I saw it. Passion. Ema was always good at cooking and I wasn't bad either. Not to boost or anything, but my waffles are highly praised by friends and teachers but sadly not recognized worldly. So sad :'( (boo hoo)

Ema has a specialty in making pastries and baking cakes. She was always a dessert kind of girl. She truly does have a sweet tooth, but I don't let her have too much sweet stuff because I didn't want her to get cavities and smile toothlessly. It would take her cuteness charm away.

Anyhow, her hopes and dreams in her life are to be a pastry chef/baker and open her own pastry shop and bakery next door. The shops would be conjoint together with her as Head Chef. She thought that running two shops would be more fun and money would be made easily in a blink of an eye.

She wanted to name both of her shops _Paramour_ which means secret lover in French. It was because she thought of putting a secret ingredient in everything she'd make, that'll make her customers fall in love with what they ate. I guess that's what it was supposed to mean. I didn't know because I don't know much French.

I sought of disagreed on her ambitions at first because Ema could do so much better as she was a smart girl, like be a doctor or a lawyer maybe. But, soon I realized that that was her dream and it made her happy. So, if she's happy, then I'm happy. I was all on board the Ema train. (Chu Chuuu!)

After she finished whisking the batter, she took a scoop of it and poured it onto the pan and began to flip it. When it was starting to turn into a pancake, she flipped it three-four more times and placed the pancake on a white-pearl colored plate.

She made three more for us to have two pancakes each. After she was done with the pancakes, she squirted maple syrup on both of our pancakes and added the final touch, which was none other than her favorite fruit in the world, strawberry.

"Bon apatite." she chimed. "Eat it before it gets cold."

"Why Tzank you. I kanz wait to taste zhes great creation of ze goddess of pastries. I will hoombly accept you're maze-terpeez and nut wayze a single particle of this exquizet delicacy." I said in the best French accent I could pull off.

"Hahaha…Well thank you, kind man. I hope this will not disappoint your expectations."

"I certainly hope not my fair goddess." I replied while giving her a bow. We both laughed and ended bowing to each other as to show our deepest respect to one another. We were really in to our role play.

I started to use a fork and pretended that it was a golden scepter as a peace offering to The Goddess of Pastries aka Ema, to persuade her to make it rain pastries every Friday so it could really be a Good Friday. Get it? Anyone? No? Okay….

She accepted my offer but on one condition. I had go on a quest to find the magical strawberry of immortality. When you eat the strawberry, it becomes whole and new again so you don't have to pick strawberries ever again and enjoy just one fresh everlasting strawberry for your entire life. The role play got really out of hand with me trying to fight a giant strawberry dragon with the head of a pancake? to get to strawberry of immortality. I won by the way. So, hold your applause. Thank you, thank you…

The role play ended with me being bestowed the Guardian of Strawberry land (wherever the hell that is) and the Goddess's new official pastry taster (which was a good deal for me). We came back to reality and started to think about breakfast again.

"Okay, now let's eat. But before that, let me help you clean up." I said and took the big blue bowl to put in the sink

"No, it's okay. I can do it by myself. You just enjoy breakfast and I'll come join you later at the dining table. Besides, you worked so hard to get me my magical strawberry." Ema took the bowl from me and put it in the kitchen sink herself.

I smiled and felt a little proud of myself for some reason but at the same time I felt it was wrong to let Ema clean up alone. "But Ema-tan, it'll be faster if you and I do it together. Two's better than one y'know?" I said.

"I know, but it'll be quick. I promise. Just enjoy your meal first. Okay?" she insisted.

"Haaaa" I sighed lightly. "Okay. I'll wait for you so we could eat together. Be careful okay?"

"Okay. I'll be done in a minute." She said cheerfully.

I took our plates of pancakes and took them to the dining room where our dining table was. I placed them on the table and sat down in my chair. I looked at the wall clock on my left to find out that it was 7.10 a.m. I wondered if we would make it to the Sunshine Residence in time. If not, I'm sure they wouldn't mind us being late for a few minutes, right? Haaaa…I hope so. My thoughts were interrupted when Ema pulled out her chair to sit down.

"Itadakimasu!" and we both started eating. The pancake she made just melted in my mouth. It was so soft and sweet that it felt like I just wanted to die and go to pancake heaven. But then, who'd take care of my baby sister? I couldn't leave Ema, not just yet. I'll just die when she gets married and there'll be someone to take good care of her. Yeah, I'll die later.

Soon, I finished my batch of pancakes first in just a couple of bites and Ema looked at me and chuckled.

"So, how is it? Was it okay?" she said with a little grin (I think she was praising herself).

"Okay? It's more than okay! It was delicious! I was right not to underestimate the goddess of pastries' creations!" I ended my comment by licking the whole plate just to irk her a little but she ended up laughing at how silly my action was. I ended up laughing with her.

After Ema finished hers, we both said "Gochiso sama deshita!" and I took our plates and washed them and putted them back on the rack of dishes, to dry off.

After I was done, I went upstairs to get my black leather jacket and Ema's Melton light-brownish coat to wear on our ride to the Sunshine Residence. It's March now and it's spring time so, it'll be kind of cold outside.

After I got the jacket and coat, I went out the room and took a good, long last look of it before I left. Our room was half empty as our other belongings were shipped to the Sunshine Residence two days earlier. Things like our posters, clothes and books.

The shipping of our other belongings will be shipped tomorrow along with and my dearest 2nd baby girl next to Ema of course, my most prized possession, my beautiful piano, Hana. I named it Hana because since it's my baby, it needed to have a name, right?

I learned to play the piano when I was eight and Ema learned to play the violin when she was seven. Mother took us to both piano and violin lessons at first but we both couldn't carry playing both instruments. So, I decided to learn how to play the piano because I liked it and Ema learned to play the violin because she liked it. We were pretty good at playing our respective instruments and wanted to get better at it. So, every Friday night we would play our instruments as a weekly lesson until now. We would play all kinds of songs, classical and even today's popular songs.

My first real performance was to play Beethoven's beautiful masterpiece Fur Elise when I was eleven at my piano school's concert night. I was pret-ty awesomeee…

The first time I heard Fur Elise, I fell in love with it in the blink of an eye. It had a beautiful but yet sad melody to it and I was mesmerized by it, like I was being hypnotized or something.

It was said the story behind the Fur Elise was that Elise was Beethoven's former lover and he wrote this song for her after she had left him and married another man. Everyone back then thought that Fur Elise was for one of his students who, was also named Elise.

I looked around the room that was filled with traces of Ema and I and the memories shared and created here. Tears streamed down my eyes of how all the memories went by in my mind like watching a trailer of a movie of our lives. The room is where every treasurable memories of my life were created. I'll miss it so much.

"Né-Chan! Are you upstairs? If you are, can you take my coat down with you? I think it'll be a little cold outside." I quickly wiped my tears and started walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I got it! Can you take my shoes out of the shoe cupboard?" I asked, yelling.

"I already did!" She yelled back.

"Okay! Thank You!"

"You're welcome!"

We both laughed at how childish we were, yelling out loud when the house isn't that big. I got downstairs and headed straight to the front door. When I got there, I saw Ema putting on her favorite silver-colored shoes. I guess she wanted to dress to impress. She looked so beautiful and graceful in her white-pearled spring dress. She looked absolutely breath-taking. If she had a boyfriend, she would have been eaten alive for being so cute.

When I looked at her, I can't help but think that she and I look very different, like how my hair's black-purplish and hers brown and my eyes are violet while hers are hazel. It's like; when we stand next to each other you can't tell that we're related. I do guess that our faces do kind of look the same but the features are so different.

"Here Ema-tan, your coat." I handed her coat to her and she took it.

"Thank you, and here's your black leather high-heeled boots" she handed it to me and I took it.

"Well that was a mouth-full." I said.

"I just wanted to try saying it. Black leather, high-heeled boots. Black leather, high-heeled boots. Yeah, I guess it is a mouth-full." She said.

We both laughed and wore our jacket and coat respectively. I wore my black leather high-heeled boots on which compliments my black leather jacket, my black skinny jeans and my sleeveless white shirt with a picture of an alpacas in black cloaks holding a scythe and the words 'Alpacalypse 2015?' on it. I found and bought it at a sale because I thought it looked pretty cool.

"You ready to meet them princess?" I said.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous, y'know? What if they don't like us? Our new family I mean." she looked down to her feet and played with her fingers again.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure they'll love us, especially you and if they don't, then make them your famous pancake. They'll be all over you after they taste it. Like the French always say: Zé way to un man's heart éz zé stomach, right? I hope that's right." I said awkwardly.

"Hahaha…just where do you get these awful French words? Have you been reading my French-Japanese dictionary?" she said, laughing.

"No. Maybe. Okay yes, I took a little peek. Who knew I was so bad at it." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, we all can't be good at everything, right?" she smiled.

"True that! Well then, let's get going princess. We only have like, thirty minutes to get there by eight o'clock. We wouldn't want to be late do we?" I said as I looked at my phone.

"Yeah, you're right. We better go. Y'know, it's kind of sad to leave the place where we grew up in and just move, just like that." Ema sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But Papa needs his privacy too right? Besides, it might be fun growing up more at Sunshine Residence. Maybe we'll like living there more than here. We'll never know, right?" I shrugged and put my phone back in my jacket's pocket.

"Yeah, can't know until we tried. Right?" she said, smiling a little.

"Right! That's the spirit!" I said, punching her lightly on the shoulder and she chuckled.

"Bipbip!" We opened the front door to see that our taxi had arrived to take us to our new home, the Sunshine Residence and to our new family.

Remember when I told Ema that Zé way to un man's heart éz zé stomach thing? Well there was a reason when I said man or many more men. It was because, we'd be living with our new, let me bold it for you and put some underlines if you don't mind. It was because we'd be living with our new _**13 step-brothers**_ starting today. (Well I italicize it too for dramatic effects) You heard me! 13 step-brothers!

We couldn't believe it either when Papa told us that he was going to marry a fashion-designer with 13 sons a month ago. We were flabbergasted at first, well who wouldn't? It doesn't happen every day! Then, he told us to live with Miwa-san's sons to get to know them and create a family bond and stuff. It took me and Ema an hours to process what Papa said. We we're totally and utterly mind-blown. At least I was. Ema was at first but then she seemed to like the idea of having a bigger family to take pictures with and making a huge family album.

I was just like "What the Fu*k?!" in my mind because I didn't dare to say it out loud in front of Papa and Ema, it would seemed rude. But still, it was really a "What the Fu*k?!" moment. I thought long and hard about what Papa said and a sudden thought occurred to me, "Why not?" I mean you only live once, right? It's not like I was going to get gang raped or anything.

It'll be great experience to have a big family. I might have a big family of my own someday. It'll be great practice. It started to sound okay to me. So in the end, I agreed to it and wished Papa happiness with his new star-struck lover Miss Miwa-san. Ema was so pleased that she hugged me and said;

"It'll be fun. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I thought so too." I smiled.

We stepped out of the house and I locked the door for the last time and went in the taxi with Ema.

"Sunshine Residence here we come. 13 brothers. Really Papa? This should be fun." I said as I shook my head in disbelief. Ema smiled at my comment and laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on top of her head. We stayed that way the whole ride there, singing our favorite song 'Dear, Future Husband' by Meghan Trainer. The ride took about twenty five minutes to get there.

I just hope our new family members weren't freaks or psychotic killers and that, they'll welcome us with open arms. Man, I really hope they're not freaks.


End file.
